Garden
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Spamano, GerIta, mentions of UsUk. "Nuestro pequeño jardín will grow strong with both of us caring for and harvesting it…" Romano and Spain host Germany and Italy at their house. Warning: shounen-ai and mentions of mpreg. No like, no read. Review?


It was a beautiful day in the country of Spain. The month of September was crisp and cool, treating the residents of the Mediterranean country to wonderful days. Out beyond the cities like Madrid and Barcelona, the residents of the countryside enjoyed a plentiful harvest to look forward to when the food reached its peak.

In the countryside, right outside of the bustling capital of Madrid, sat a small cottage on a hill. Outside of the house was a large garden with a wide array of vegetables. Kneeling in the soil of the garden was a young man who looked about 22 years old. He hummed happily, picking the tomatoes carefully off of the vine and swiping his tanned hand over his forehead, staining his forehead with soil. He paused his harvesting a moment to run his hands through his chocolate brown locks, which were clinging to the damp skin of his neck and face. A sigh passed through his light colored lips, which were parted so he could breathe easier.

He had been tending to the fields all day long and he was getting tired. The Spaniard was very dedicated to his garden, but the entire time he was tending to it, something had been nagging at his mind. He hadn't seen his little_ Romanito_ in a while. He frowned at this thought; how had he missed him? The brunette rose from his squatting position and stood up straight, looking around. Nearby, he saw Feliciano happily helping the harvest by picking grapes whilst his German lover, Ludwig, held the basket while wearing a tiny smile upon his face. Antonio rolled his shoulders, shouting a quick "_gracias_" to the two lovers before trudging towards the cottage. He was always so thankful to Feliciano and Ludwig for their help.

Upon stepping into his house, Antonio removed his sandals and stepped further in. The smell of tomatoes and pasta reached his nose and he smiled widely, slowly tiptoeing in so that he wouldn't startle the cook, who just happened to be his fiery Italian lover, Lovino, otherwise known as Romano. The Spaniard finally stopped just behind the Italian, slyly wrapping his arms around the other's waist. An Italian curse flew from the smaller man's mouth, but was remedied by a quiet "_lo siento_" that fell from the taller man's lips. A sigh escaped the Italian's mouth as he continued stirring the pasta, leaning slightly into the Spaniard behind him.

"Why aren't you in the garden with _fratellino _and potato head?" Romano asked, a scowl crossing his face as Antonio nuzzled his neck.

"Because I miss my _Romanito_. I haven't seen him all day," Antonio cooed, kissing Romano's cheek.

"B-bastard! D-Don't say that! Someone might hear you!" the Italian said, frowning and reaching over to the sauce to stir it.

"Why?" the Spaniard asked, oblivious to the blushing Italian's embarrassment.

"N-no one knows! Except Feli, but I don't want anyone finding out until-…" Romano sputtered.

Antonio laughed as he ruffled his young lover's hair and flashed him a pearly white smile, "I promise I won't tell. I'm glad I found that ring, though. It was very important to _mi abuela humana_."

Of course, the ring Antonio was referring to was the ring that sat on Romano's left ring finger. It was an old fashioned ring, nothing like the fancy engagement rings of the current time.

The ring itself was made of yellow gold. The band was plain but when one reached where the tiny diamond sat encased in gold, there were patterns that reminded one of the incense in a sacred house of worship. The diamond, though even as small as it was, was carefully cradled in an incense-like setting that would remind one of an old fashioned ring. The ring had been given to Antonio by the mother of the kind woman who took care of him in his young years as a child after Rome died.

"_Si_, I remember you saying that. Now get off! Feli likes his pasta a certain way!" Romano barked, shoving Antonio away.

"But you said you wanted to tell me something!" Antonio insisted.

"Later, _bastardo_! Now go set the table," the auburn haired male growled, pushing his lover toward the dining room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was relatively quiet. The two sets of lovers spent most of the dinner sharing gossip, such as who had broken up and who had gotten together and things of that sort. It surprised Romano slightly to find out the tea bastard (England) had <em>FINALLY <em>said yes to hamburger bastard's (America's) proposal. The two English-speaking countries had been dating, fighting and fucking (all in that order) on and off for almost three years, so the news was a shock. Feliciano tried the entire dinner _not _to tell his secret. Ludwig had told him to wait until after the dinner, for gossip and joyous news which the couple had to tell, did not belong at the same table. Once the chocolate gelato was consumed and everything used was cleaned and put away, the two couples congregated in the living room.

"Ve~ Ludwig, can we _please_ tell them now? _Per favore_?" the younger Italian said, nearly bouncing up and down on the couch cushion.

The German sighed, stroking his hair, "_Ja. _Just make sure they're totally sitting down."

"_¿__Qu__é__? _What do you want to tell us?" the Spaniard asked, chuckling as the older Italian laid his head in the other's lap.

Romano was not afraid to show he loved Antonio around his brother and potato head and would openly respond to the Spaniard's "_Te amo_" with the appropriate, _"Ti amo"_; regardless of who witnessed their private lovey dovey moment.

Feliciano's hand flew to his stomach and he stroked it proudly, "I'm going to be a mommy!"

Time froze as the words left Feliciano's mouth. Romano blinked in response, unsure of what expression to adapt. Antonio's face still stayed in a cheery smile as he reached carefully over his lover to gently hug Feliciano and give Ludwig a pat on the shoulder.

"Congratulations! Oh, Feliciano, Ludwig, that's wonderful!" Antonio said cheerily.

Ludwig's face flushed a bright red at the complement, "_D-Danke._"

"_No hay problema, _Ludwig. Oh, Romano did you hear that? You're gonna be an uncle!" Antonio replied, smiling at Romano.

"Apparently so. _Che_. As long as the kid doesn't look too much like potato head, then I won't mind…" Romano grumbled, giving his brother's stomach a half-hearted pat before withdrawing his hand.

* * *

><p>The Italian and the Spaniard bid their farewells to the German and younger Italian, who had departed at sunset so they could reach their home safely. Antonio smiled, wrapping his arms around Romano, who turned bright red and snapped his grip.<p>

"_Romanito_, what's wrong?" Antonio asked quietly.

Romano rested against Antonio's chest when the latter came up behind him, "Nothing… I just… don't want to be seen in public. You know how I am…"

"Aww! _Mi tomate es adorable!" _Antonio cooed, rubbing his cheek against Romano's.

"_S-Stai zitto, bastardo!" _Romano said half-heartedly, giving Antonio a weak punch in the chest.

"Soon enough, you and I will have our own garden to tend to…" the Spaniard said, kissing his lover's head.

The Italian nodded, sighing quietly, "I've been praying that when it starts to grow, I don't kill it…"

Antonio smiled, rocking Romano back and forth gently as they watched the sun set over the splendid fall scene, "You won't… I'll make sure of it. _Nuestro peque__ñ__o jard__í__n _will grow strong with both of us caring for and harvesting it…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, I love these two pairs ^^ Anyway, I wrote this just because I can. This one's dedicated to the GerIta and Spamano shippers in the lovely Tumblr rp ring I'm a part of. Thanks you guys and I love you all~ In a friendly sort of way, of course. And thank you to those who read this. Writing this gave me cavities, but I love it :D Well, I'm done ranting, so review, please?**

**-KishikoMasago**


End file.
